Beau's Tooth
Beau's Tooth is a moderately large island off the coast of the Ashen Coast in the Kingdom of Gilneas. Ancestrally held by the House of Cloverfield, the island had been abandoned as well as its keep since the house died out. The keep suffered heavy damage after a large storm one night and had been left in disrepair since. It was repaired and granted to Lord Warden Cedrec Delcarn in reward for his service to the Blades of Greymane by the now Duke Berenal Grayblade. The Clover Tower was renamed into Light's Hand Keep and has since been the residence of the minor lord. History Beau's Tooth was a relatively obscure island for most of the history of the Ashen Coast. Its only major role played was that it was the home of the House of Cloverfield, a minor noble house with blood relations to the House of Grayblade, which remained a relatively obscure house as well until its rise thanks to Haverin Grayblade. The Cloverfields mostly served as maintainers of the nearby lighthouse as well as monitoring incoming and leaving ships from Gilneas' southern ports. In its prime, the island had two combat capable ships that were kept on stand by in case of wandering pirates or smugglers, and the tower it's self served as a defensive fortification as well as the home to the Cloverfields as it contained several cannons within. Aside from the tower, the island was relatively unexplored. Regardless, the island did have a small port and a few fishermen made their home on the island by way of small cabins by the coast. Following the supposed destruction of House Grayblade by the Seventh Skull Legion, House Cloverfield was elevated to a higher position, being put in charge of most of the Grayblades lands following their demise, having won over the other vying house, the House of Darkoak which had lost due to the blood ties the Cloverfields held with the Grayblades. Unfortunately, the family was mysteriously killed shortly after their appointment as Marcher Lords of the Bite, and the title was passed on to House Darkoak. With the Cloverfields dead, Beau's Tooth was left abandoned aside from its fisherman populace. The tower had been looted by an unknown party, and the island faded once more into obscurity. It was not until a large storm rocked the coasts of Gilneas that Beau's Tooth saw the end of the abandoned keep tower, as the poorly maintained structure was destroyed by near unnaturally high waves and gusting winds. The Island was left alone throughout the remaining years until the Gilnean re-establishment order, the Blades of Greymane, came into the area to revitalize and restore the Ashen Coast. Restored as a side project by Lord Berenal Grayblade, the keep tower was rebuilt with more sturdy craftsmanship. It was later gifted to Lord Cedrec Delcarn for his service to the Blades along with the title of Baronet. Currently Grand Master Cedrec Delcarn resides within the Ashen Citadel. By his order the isle commenced in efforts to bring prosperity to it as well as the Ashen Coast. Having now been elevated to a Barony, because of the discovery of moonstones within the inland hills, Beau's Tooth has begun flourishing. Over the course of a few months, the then Keep that resided, now has the port town of Light's Hand to accompany it. With bustling industry in fishing, jewelcrafting, and of course the trading of the finest moonsteel arms and armor. During his adventures, he found a band of Wildhammer Dwarves who then immigrated over from Aerie Peak allowing them sanctuary upon Beau's Tooth in the town of Dun Argon. Their expertise in metalworking as well as gryphon breeding has proved most helpful to the island. At his rank of Lord Warden, The Ashen Vanguard resides and trains upon the grounds. With a now surging economy, Lord Delcarn had the port expanded to allow more trading as well as to house naval vessels for defense of the island and for use to The Ashen Vanguard. The Ashen Vanguard has a trio of Glory-Class Battleships. The Flagship, titled the HMS Conquest, taking the lead. The other two battleships are named, the HMS Moonrunner and the HMS Judgement. No other ships are in construction at this time. One of the newer members of the island is the galuyn clan, the Crakerivers. Given a plot of land, aptly named Borin's Vigil in northern Beau's Tooth, they are allowed to do as they please. Cedrec offered them the land when Jesamine had affections toward him when they had nothing left of their own home. Making the best of what they were given they can be called upon if needed though are largely left alone. The newest members to the island is the Guild of Pathfinders, formally the Leafclaw Druids. After the Horde ravaged through Ashenvale and burned up the former clan's den during the early stages of the Blood War, they were left with little to nothing. Cedrec offered Matriarch Tabitha Chipperwing land on Beau's Tooth in what is now known as the Pillarwood on the southern reaches of Beau's Tooth, where they founded the small village of Feral Copse, the base of operations for all working with the Pathfinders. They have found sanctuary on the island, meshing well with both the Crakerivers and working alongside those of Dun Argon. Geography Beau's Tooth isn't a very large island, but large enough that it has the proper resources to feed a progressive economy. The Ashen Citadel is situated atop a rocking cliff face along the ocean, overlooking the town of Light's Hand. Light's Hand as aforesaid is a now booming port town full of trading, and is fortified well enough to holdout against a small naval attack, being it that the Keep itself houses cannons that face out along the ocean and over the port. Just outside the town lies a single road that leads inland, surrounding by a forest of abnormally large pine trees of which the town uses sparingly in logging efforts. The road leads to the Dwarven settlement of Dun Argon, as well as to the moonstone mining operations. Much of the island remains as a forest and wild beyond the two settlements. This island itself is mainly composed of jagged cliff edges with the only main beach entrance being where the town of Light's Hand is situated. Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Locations Category:House of Delcarn Category:Islands Category:Places Category:House of Cloverfield Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast